


Обещание

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: первая, пусть и короткая встреча Фернера и Ройенталя состоялась еще, когда они были курсантами. Иногда такие встречи не забываются.
Relationships: Anton Ferner/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 4





	Обещание

Это был любимый платан Оскара, о чем были осведомлены все курсанты от младших до старших курсов. Поэтому, когда он сидел под деревом, то никому, ни единой живой душе не пришло бы в голову подойти. Право на территорию Оскар отстоял кулаками, высокомерием и привилегиями, недвусмысленно отражающими его статус. Хотя то, что он не будет сам стирать и гладить белье было очевидным, кажется, для всех. С тем, чтобы соседняя койка в комнате всегда пустовала, пришлось повозиться, да и стоило это дороже, но прятать голову под подушку, спасаясь от чужого храпа? Ну уж нет. Достаточно того, что в казарме жило несколько десятков человек, и Оскар бесконечно с кем-то сталкивался на этаже.

Поэтому, когда раздались шаги, а потом шорох, Оскар пришел в бешенство. Ситуация усугублялась тем, что ствол был достаточно толстым, чтобы, как ни выворачивай шею, не удалось рассмотреть человека, покусившегося на его одиночество.

Как на зло, ни малейшего желания вставать и снова заниматься отстаиванием своих позиций, у Оскара не было. Вывихнутая пару дней назад кисть противно ныла, а теплый летний день вообще не вызывал желания шевелиться.

За спиной зашуршало отчетливей — может быть незваный гость осознал промах? Услышав вежливое покашливание, Оскар с тоской поднял взгляд. Придется вставать и бить морду. Или цедить что-то высокомерное. Или импровизировать на ходу. Он всего лишь хотел немного тишины и одиночества для себя! Занятия в классе, казарменное проживание — слишком много людей. Оскару требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя и снова настроиться на боевой лад.

— Антон Фернер, — юноша кивнул, будто Оскар ему что-то ответил. — Меня прислали в эту академию на месяц, на стажировку. Я знаю, что это ваше дерево, и просто не заметил вас.

В исполнении другого, фраза могла бы быть заискиванием и извинением. Фернер же просто поставил его перед фактом незаметности, а потом и вовсе улыбнулся.

Оскар все же кивнул, потому что это было его дерево и он не собирался его ни с кем делить, даже ради зеленых глаз.

— Вы предпочтете, чтобы я находился тут, когда вас нет поблизости или чтобы я сел рядом прямо сейчас? — Фернер снова улыбнулся и скользнул взглядом так, что Оскару стало не по себе.

Кровь запульсировала чуть быстрее, мешая придумать достойный ответ. Антон не отводил взгляд сам, и не давал отвести взгляд Оскару. Вместо ответа, Оскар закрыл глаза, чтобы хотя бы так выйти из разговора. Улыбчивое внимательное лицо никуда не делось. Только почему-то теперь сбоку добавилось колено, как если бы Оскар решил положить ноги ему на плечи. Растяжка вполне позволила бы это сделать, хотя почему вполне невинное колено рядом вызвало именно такие ассоциации, Оскар предпочел не вдумываться.

Обычно Оскар не был склонен представлять себя в постели с человеком через тридцать секунд после знакомства, но Антон выглядел так, будто мог бы взять его прямо под платаном, не стесняясь посторонних глаз.

— Отлично, тут тень, и экран не будет так отсвечивать.

Оскар продолжал сидеть с закрытыми глазами, поэтому оставалось только догадываться, действительно ли Антон смотрел в комм или только делал вид. Самому Оскару пришлось сосредоточиться на шуме листвы и криках, доносящихся с футбольного поля.

Плеча касалось плечо и, очевидно, что значит и между бедрами расстояние было невелико. Может быть, пока не поздно, стоило уточнить, не призван ли этот Антон Фернер проверить моральный облик курсантов? Иначе эта маленькая тайна могла бы обойтись Оскару слишком дорого.

***

Обед Оскар вкушал в приятном одиночестве. Единственный, кто мог бы рискнуть подсесть к нему за столик, смеялся с курсантами второго курса так непринужденно, будто знал их всю жизнь. Оскар не завидовал и, пожалуй, не ревновал. Ему нравилось есть в одиночестве. Не надо было отвлекаться на неумение сотрапезников пользоваться столовыми приборами или наоборот, на их показное воспитание. Были среди курсантов те, кто мог посоревноваться с Ройенталем в толщине кошелька и победить, были и отпрыски благородных семей, но настоящая золотая молодежь получала звания в подарок на дни рождения.

Еда была простой, но питательной и вкусной: немного мяса, немного овощей, кофе в любое время дня и ночи, и полное отсутствие алкоголя. Его, втридорога, можно было купить у известных всем личностей. Иногда Оскар себя баловал бокалом другим. Когда становилось невыносимо и казалось, что он никогда не сможет пройти через чистилище курсантской жизни, чтобы подняться к звездам.

Промокнув губы салфеткой Оскар встал из-за стола и спокойно прошел к выходу из обеденного зала. Фернер его, конечно, заметил и улыбнулся. Улыбаться в ответ Оскар не стал. Достаточно того, что он дал поймать взгляд.

***

Вежливый стук прервал размышления о бренности бытия. Оскар как раз успел выйти из душа, раздраженно задернуть шторы, чтобы фонарь не лез в его частную жизнь, и перешел к попыткам разобраться в себе: стоит совершать набег на скудные запасы виски, или есть шанс ночной тревоги и лучше бы ему быть трезвым.

— Войдите, — оборачиваться к двери Оскар не стал. Ему было лень.

— Наконец-то тишина и спокойствие, — Фернер встал между Оскаром и кроватью, чтобы не было ни малейшей возможности его не заметить. — Мне осталось три недели тут. Даже меньше.

— Предлагаете скрасить ваш досуг разговором? — Оскар поморщился. У этого Фернера совершенно точно не было и намека на инстинкт самосохранения. Одни смешинки в глазах пополам с доброжелательностью и любопытством.

— Вы достаточно умны, чтобы развлечь меня интеллектуальной беседой о судьбах произведений искусства?

— Предложите мне пройти тест, чтобы проверить мои знания? Или под произведением искусства вы имели ввиду себя? — поддержал шутку Оскар. Ему понравился расслабленный оценивающий взгляд. Понравилось, как разогревается собственное тело.

С мужчиной Оскар был только один раз — партнера для приятного досуга найти всегда сложнее, чем партнершу, но именно тогда Оскар понял, что ему нравится именно такой секс. Даже сейчас, было достаточно представить, как пальцы растягивают задницу, чтобы было не больно, как ласкают изнутри, как член входит, заполняя целиком и вызывая низкий, грудной стон — как Оскар покраснел. Полотенце безжалостно выдало его реакцию на возможно неуместные фантазии.

Антон не отреагировал ни словом, ни жестом — он подошел к двери и повернул в скважине ключ.

— Я навязчив, но у меня слишком мало времени, — с нотками сожаления в голосе проговорил он. — Предлагаю о привычках, желаниях, любимых книгах и прочих безусловно важных вещах поговорить завтра. Мы же взрослые люди.

Взрослым Оскар себя не чувствова. Скорее наоборот, гормоны кружили голову как в пятнадцать, когда он был готов бросаться на все, что отдаленно напоминало человека.

— Вы назначаете мне свидание под деревом? — улыбнулся Оскар.

Телу было отчетливо наплевать на всю романтическую чепуху разом. Кожа у Антона была бархатисто гладкой. Оскар успел поцеловать его в плечо перед тем, как отдаться во власть куда более опытных рук.

Когда пальцы исчезли, оставив ощущение тянущей пустоты, Антон спросил:

— Ты уверен?

Ему пришлось повторить этот хрипловатый вопрос. Глаза казались темнозелеными, как бездонное тягучее болота, засасывающее Оскара в трясину. Он подался вперед, приподнял бедра, а потом, уткнувшись лбом в плечо проскулил:

— Да.

Единственное, в чем он был уверен, так это в желании продлить удовольствие, получить его полностью, здесь, сейчас. Задыхаясь от невозможности выразить желание стоном, Оскар взял руку Антона и прижался к ней губами, будто прося вот так заглушить любой звук, который мог бы выдать их.

В прощальном поцелуе были и грусть и дразнящее обещание завтрашнего дня.

— Ненавижу пудинги, — сказал Антон, натягивая брюки. — А ты?

— Сладкие вкусные. А кровяной я тоже терпеть не могу, — улыбнулся Оскар, наслаждаясь удовольствием теплой постели.

Сквозь окна пробился луч света, а потом зазвучала сирена. После третьего гудка Оскар потянулся, а потом неспешно встал с кровати.

— У нашей части пять гудков.

Антон начал застегиваться быстрее, а потом выругался, когда одна из запонок вывалилась из петлицы и с отчетливым стуком закатилась под кровать.

Оскару до этого уже не было никакого дела. На пятом гудке он выскочил из комнаты. Начальство не терпело опоздавших.

***

“Как же не вовремя ты там оказался”, — подумал про себя Оскар.

Он одернул манжеты, и снова повторил про себя эту мысль. Конечно, ему было абсолютно все равно. Нельзя же придавать хоть какое-либо значение одной встрече, которая продлилась не дольше полусуток. Если напрячь память, то можно было даже сосчитать количество минут с похвальной, но совершенно бесполезной точностью.

Новость о том, что Фернер вышел после встречи с Райнхардом не только своими ногами, но и даже без наручников, принесла облегчение. Хотя, если подумать, Оскару больше нравилось, когда он сам шел с независимым видом, а Фернер улыбался. Вроде бы и просто так, а вроде бы и ему. В этот раз он отдал честь, четко обозначив и приняв, кто из них старший.

Наверное, если бы у Оскара был больший опыт, но не вспомнил бы не то что имени — лица. Но когда ты вчерашний подросток, все кажется таким важным. Даже если месишь лесную грязь ногами до тех пор, пока не разрешат заползти в палатку и умереть до самого рассвета.

Когда они вернулись с маршброска, Фернера уже перевели в другую часть. Об этом сообщалось в записке, которую передала горничная. За щедрые чаевые она была готова не только оттереть форму, которую Оскар поставил в угол, но и забыть об этой самой записке. Сжег ее Оскар сам.

Теперь вот Фернер младшим козырял ему, выказывая почтение, граничащее с издевательством. Встретив его в очередной раз, Оскар уже было настроился снова пройти мимо, делая вид, что именно этого отношения и ожидает, но вместо этого повернул лицо, чтобы посмотреть вроде бы и на него, но чуть в сторону, и, еле разжимая губы приказал:

— Жду вас сегодня в четыре.

Было бы неплохо сымпровизировать, придумав повод зачем ждет, почему ждет, что хочет от этой встречи, но на столь сложные логические выкладки он был просто не способен. Придумать можно будет и на ходу. Мало ли у них общих проектов. В конце концов всегда можно будет обсудить, как тому работается с Оберштайном.

***

Фернер зашел в кабинет и неглубоко поклонился. Если бы не дьяволята в глазах, то Оскар бы подумал, что они снова будут начальником и подчиненным.

— Вы хотели меня видеть, ваше превосходительство, — Фернер был предельно корректен и уважителен, от чего у Оскара свело скулы. Он собирался сделать… глупость.

— Возьмите. Не хочу, чтобы вы думали, что я присваиваю чужую собственность.

Запонка с агатом перекочевала из ладони в ладонь. Фернер тщательно рассмотрел ее:

— Они всегда напоминали мне о космосе. На них не видно звезд, но…

— Но белая кайма похожа на млечный путь. Понимаю вас, — закончил за него Оскар.

— Разрешите тогда и мне вольность, — улыбнулся Фернер и, дождавшись милостивого кивка, взял Оскара за руку. — Мне кажется, или теперь вы потеряли свою?

Оскар отвел взгляд. Рукав, больше не скрепленный, выглядел вызывающе неаккуратно. Хорошо, что Фернер не стал добиваться признания.

— Мне бы, в свою очередь, тоже не хотелось бы, чтобы вы сочли меня легкомысленным или привыкшим нарушать обещания, — Фернер вдруг смутился. Оскар еле остановил себя, чтобы не заглянуть в глаза — снизу вверх — пытаясь понять, какая же мысль прервала его. — Я не помню, о чем мы договорились тогда, — улыбнулся он. — Помню, что собирались встретиться, а вы так и не вернулись с учений.

— Я тоже не помню, — с чувством определенного превосходства усмехнулся Оскар, — но думаю, что там было замешано дерево, поэтому…

— У вас есть знакомые деревья?

— Осень, Фернер. Холодно. Вы уверены, что дерево это решение?

— Безусловно.

***

— Ты можешь мне объяснить, почему ты вызвал именно Фернера? — Миттермайер в нетерпении подался вперед. Он жаждал деталей поимки девицы из клана Лихтенраде.

Не раз и не два Миттермайер проговорил, как хорошо, что Ройенталь сразу избавился от нее. Любая проволочка могла бы привести к весьма неприятным последствиям. Говорить, что уже сполна поплатился за совместные полтора часа, Оскар не стал.

Оказавшись лицом к лицу с женщиной, которая жаждала мести, Оскар вдруг понял, что ему нечего противопоставить ей. Нечего сказать в свою защиту. Он подчинялся приказам, и тогда наказание казалось справедливым. Было ли оно таковым на самом деле Оскар задумался впервые. За размышлениями он как-то упустил из виду, что вечером должен был прийти Антон. Тот вошел в гостинную, мазнул взглядом по гостье, изящно поклонился ей, сказав язвительное: “Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь”, — после чего вызвал охрану и вежливо поблагодарил Оскара за содействие.

Сначала Оскар даже поверил этому кажущемуся спокойствию, и только когда Кольрауш передали с рук на руки соответствующим службам, когда Антон вернулся, перед Оскаром разверзлась бездна.

— Все закончилось, не успев начаться? — улыбнулся тогда Оскар, протягивая бокал с вином.

Антон взмахнул рукой, чуть не выбив его.

— Закончилось? Не успев начаться? — прошипел он.

Оскар не ожидал, что когда-либо услышит Антона настолько разозленным. За прошедшие несколько лет он видел его разным. Видел счастливо смеющимся, грустным, видел азартным, пьяным в стельку, но в бешенстве не видел его ни разу. Даже растерялся.

— Ты пришел очень вовремя, но, поверь мне. Несмотря на то, что любой взял бы ее при помощи обаяния и грубой силы, я просто смотрел. Ты ценишь мою верность? — шутка вышла натянутой, но ничего лучше в голову Оскару не пришло.

— Поверь мне, в адмиралтействе терпеть не могут не только Оберштайна. Какой-нибудь Ланг с удовольствием ухватится за то, что ты готовишь заговор, вступив в союз с одной из клана Лихтенраде.

— Но я так удачно вызвал тебя, — пожал плечами Оскар.

— Вызвал? А если бы я не пришел сегодня? Если бы я был на другой планете? Что тогда!

— Я достаточно терпелив, чтобы не скрашивать ожидание другими. Ничего бы не случилось. Тебе ни к чему ревновать.

Оскар попытался потереться носом о щеку, но Антон дернулся, уходя от прикосновения.

— Ревновать? Тебя бы обвинили в государственной измене!

— Райнхард доверяет своим адмиралам.

— Но у него нет любимчиков. Сначала ты бы прошел через допросы и расследование. Ты этого хочешь? Отчитываться перед Райнхардом, Оберштайном и Лангом о том, что за женщины живут у тебя дома?

— Хорошо, что не надо отчитываться перед тобой, — Оскар примирительно улыбнулся, с сожалением посмотрел на вино и поставил бокал на столик. — Ты прав, я не Кирхайс.

— А ты бы хотел им стать? — тихо спросил Антон, давая, наконец, себя обнять.

— Когда-то давно, — честно ответил Оскар. — Хорошо, что ты пришел. На меня давно не нападали женщины и я не знал, как поступить.

— Почему ты не выгнал ее? — Антон не вырывался, но голос все еще звучал сухо.

— Ты же видел, что она была свободна уйти, когда захочет. Я не удерживал ее силой.

Оскар так и не понял, почему Антон так тяжело и непритворно вздохнул.

— Итак, кто же она? Рыжая или брюнетка? — вопрос Миттермайера чуть не застал Оскара врасплох, вырвав из воспоминаний.

— Хочешь познакомиться? — Оскар проследил взглядом, как Антон покинул офицерский клуб, и откинулся на кресле. Спешить не стоило. — Не женюсь, не надейся.

— Главное случайно замуж не выйди, — Миттермайер натянуто рассмеялся собственной шутке.

Оскар промолчал.

Однажды он уже дал нарушить свое одиночество — когда сидел под платаном — и только выиграл. Может быть, следовало рискнуть еще раз и преступить данное самому себе обещание, что не свяжет себя узами брака? В конце концов, он же скорее не собирался продолжать род, а с Антоном это и так вряд ли будет возможно.


End file.
